Black Midnight
by DarkShadowWolf
Summary: New chapter up. : ) I need emails for upcoming characters. The Black Midnight is a group of elite warriors most trained to be perfect asssins. One mutant stands out beyond all else. Her name Is Talon
1. Default Chapter

Okay every one I am creating a team called Black Midnight all the mutants have been rescued from government testing facilities. I need people to send me Profiles and names for these possible mutants. I also need mutants to be other of the X-men's children. I need ideas on pairing. Shadow_kittie46@hotmail.com  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Judas Celeste  
  
-CODENAME: Talon  
  
-ANY NICKNAME? Tiger  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE(sixteen and below please) :16  
  
-GRADE: 11  
  
-BIRTHDAY: December 1 1986  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: New Orleans  
  
-POWER: Metallic claws much like Wolverine's, wings, ability to shape- shift, original appearance.  
  
-STRENGTH (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Ability to fly and protect those that need it.  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Her attitude  
  
-ALLIANCE (x-men, brotherhood, black midnight ): Black Midnight  
  
-HAIR COLOUR/STYLE: Black shoulder length hair with blue streaks  
  
-EYE COLOUR: Changeable  
  
-FACIAL FEATURES: Full lips, emotionless eyes.  
  
-SKIN COLOUR: Cream  
  
-BODY TYPE: Tall with curves  
  
-CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS):  
  
1: Short baby black t-shirt with "love is a lie on the way to death" written in crimson letters, Black combat boots, black elbow length gloves, black duster.  
  
2: Black mini-skirt, black tank top, black leather boots, black biker gloves, and skull-printed bandana.  
  
3: Black jeans, black tank-top, black tennis shoes, black trench coat  
  
-ACCESSORIES:  
  
ALL: Black leather choker with a pentacle dangling from it,  
  
-PYJAMAS: Black t-shirt and black shorts  
  
-BATHING SUIT: Black two piece  
  
-LIKES/DISLIKES: None  
  
-PERSONALITY: (PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Very dark and mysterious  
  
-LOVE INTEREST: Braxen  
  
-POSSIBLE FRIENDS: Rogue, lance, Logan  
  
-HISTORY: unknown  
  
-HOW THEY DISCOVERED THEIR POWERS: Unknown  
  
-FAMILY: Night crawler and Tina (original character; daughter of professor X)  
  
SIBLINGS: Brother, Rage  
  
-TATTOOS? Black dragon on left shoulder  
  
-FAV. QUOTES/SONGS: "Life is only the beginning of death"  
  
-BLAH:  
  
-ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW? She acts like she doesn't care but she really does. She is the leader of Black midnight. She will always put her team mates lives before hers.  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Ryan Killian  
  
-CODENAME: Rage  
  
-ANY NICKNAME? Ray  
  
-GENDER: Male  
  
-AGE: 16  
  
-GRADE: 11  
  
-BIRTHDAY: December 1, 1986  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: New Orleans  
  
-POWER: Ability to create and control fire when angry  
  
-STRENGTH (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Short temper  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Water  
  
-ALLIANCE (x-men, brotherhood, or Black Midnight): Black Midnight  
  
-HAIR STYLE/STYLE: Spiky blonde hair  
  
-EYE COLOUR: Autumn green  
  
-FACIAL FEATURES:  
  
-SKIN COLOUR: Tanned  
  
-BODY TYPE: Muscled  
  
-CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS):  
  
1: Black baggy cargo pants, black muscle shirt, black steel-toed boots, brown duster.  
  
2: blue jeans, black t-shirt, tennis shoes.  
  
3:  
  
-ACCESSORIES:  
  
ALL: Zippo lighter  
  
-PYJAMAS: Black shorts, no shirt.  
  
-BATHING SUIT: Black trunks  
  
-LIKES/DISLIKES:  
  
-PERSONALITY: (PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Destructive, short temper, likes to wreak havoc  
  
-LOVE INTEREST: None  
  
-POSSIBLE FRIENDS: John Claude, Lance  
  
-HISTORY: Unknown  
  
-HOW THEY DISCOVERED THEIR POWERS? Unknown  
  
-FAMILY: Night crawler Tina (original character, professor x's daughter)  
  
-TATTOOS? None  
  
-FAV. QUOTES/SONGS: "Let it burn"  
  
-ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW? Only his sister and their parents have true control over him.  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Braxen  
  
-CODENAME: Phantom  
  
-ANY NICKNAME? Borax  
  
-GENDER: Male  
  
-AGE (below 16 please ): 16  
  
-GRADE: none  
  
-BIRTHDAY: November 19,1986  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: Lab  
  
-POWER: Appearance, ability to fly.  
  
-STRENGTH (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): can look very ferocious without meaning too  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Scares people  
  
-ALLIANCE (x-men, brotherhood, or Black Midnight): Black Midnight  
  
-HAIR STYLE/STYLE: Red Mohawk  
  
-EYE COLOUR: blue  
  
-SKIN COLOUR: Black fur  
  
-BODY TYPE: gargoyle shaped  
  
-CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS max):  
  
1: Black cloak with black body suite  
  
2:  
  
3:  
  
-ACCESSORIES:  
  
ALL: none  
  
-PYJAMAS: Black silk pants and top  
  
-BATHING SUIT: blue boxers  
  
-LIKES/DISLIKES:  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Dark  
  
-LOVE INTEREST: Talon  
  
-POSSIBLE FRIENDS: Night crawler, Lance, Pietro  
  
-HISTORY: None  
  
-HOW THEY DISCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: Born with it  
  
-FAMILY: None  
  
-TATTOOS?: None  
  
-FAV. QUOTES/SONGS: none  
  
-BLAH:  
  
-ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW? Brax will protect Talon with all he's got.  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Elisa crow  
  
-CODENAME: Daggers  
  
-ANY NICKNAME? Blue  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE: 2  
  
-GRADE: None  
  
-BIRTHDAY: don't have one  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: Lab  
  
-POWER: Appearance, ability to shoot daggers from her hands  
  
-STRENGHT (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Very adorable  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): too hyper  
  
-ALLIANCE (x-men, brotherhood, Black Midnight):  
  
-HAIR COLOUR/STYLE: Short auburn  
  
-EYE COLOUR: blue  
  
-SKIN COLOUR: Blue fuzz  
  
-BODY TYPE: Gargoyle shaped  
  
-CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS):  
  
1: Long yellow sundress  
  
2: Jean shorts and pink shirt  
  
3: black cloak  
  
-ACCESSORIES:  
  
ALL:  
  
-PYJAMAS: Blue night gown  
  
-BATHING SUIT : jean shorts, t-shirt  
  
-LIKES/DISLIKES: None  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): Giggly  
  
-LOVE INTEREST: None  
  
-POSSIBLE FRIENDS: every one  
  
-HISTORY: None  
  
-HOW THEY DISCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: Created with it  
  
-FAMILY: None  
  
-TATTOOS?: None  
  
-FAV. QUOTES/SONGS: None  
  
-BLAH:  
  
-ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW? She is cloned from Talon 


	2. Shalimar Viennador

I do not own X-men evolution. I do own Blue, Rage, Phantom and Talon though. Shalimar Viennador Belongs to Innocence Lost  
  
Talon walked silently through the halls of this large institute. She was the only one inside. Both Phantom and Rage were on the roof looking out for her. Rage being excellent with computers could be heard by Talon through the use of her sharp senses tapping away at his computer. Talon moved with the grace and stealth of a cat. Her combat boots made not a sound as she kept to the shadows. Talon quickly pushed a button on the com-link she kept with her. The com-link was a head set so that she would not have to worry about limiting the use of her hands.  
  
Talon came to a door that read *BLOOD* In bold letters. She snuck a  
glance at the insides of the  
Holding cell. A young girl that looked to be at least sixteen was  
sitting on the floor. A sea of black ink  
Cascaded down her back, illuminating her pale skin. Apple green eyes  
stared into nothingness. She looked  
To be sedated. Talon thought to her self as she  
unsheathed her metallic claws. With one  
furious swipe of her powerful claws the security system to this wing  
was no more. The girl within the cell  
looked up as if hearing Talon. Talon slashed the lock that kept the  
girl in and her out. The girl looked up at  
her. "What's your name?" Talon asked as she tried to remove the  
control collar that prevented the girl from  
using her powers. " My original name is Shalimar Viennador but they  
call me Blood here." The girl  
replied rather shyly. Talon nodded as the collar clattered to the  
ground. "Let's go." Talon was already  
heading to the door.  
  
Talon ran down the hallways with Shalimar trailing behind her. Talon  
knew that they had to get out fast.  
"Are you the only mutant here?" Talon asked as she leaned against the  
wall, waiting for the approaching  
footsteps to pass them. "The only living one." Shalimar whispered  
remembering how the scientists had  
forced her to watch the death of a mutant that she had grown fond of  
in this hell. They both took off  
running once again as the footsteps passed them. They were almost out  
when a troupe of men clad in black  
with masks intercepted them. With a flick of her wrist Shalimar turned  
the men into stone statues. Talon  
Nodded in approval as they made their exit.  
  
Shalimar woke up. Memories. Oh well at least they weren't bad  
ones.  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED  
  
FIRST CHAPTER DONE  
Most characters I need are the ones for Black Midnight. And ages for  
all characters should be below sixteen  
Thanks.  
  
DarkShadowWolf 


	3. Sybil, Arika, and Avril

Okay every one I no longer need 16 Year olds. The ages should range from 7 to 15. I do not own X-men nor do I own Avril, Arika, Or Sybil. Avril and Arika belong to Jade Cat, and sybil belongs to Kasuko Nagisa. Thanks all. I do own Talon, Rage, and Phantom though.  
  
I would like to thank these people for their reviews and those that sent me profiles  
  
Subtle Dagger  
  
Jade Cat  
  
Trunksblue  
  
Aceswild  
  
Mango Tango Citruss Breeze  
  
Lia Parisi  
  
kyanne birley  
  
Lost innocence  
  
Mistoffelees  
  
Kase  
  
This is in Sybil Andrew Blythe's point of view  
  
Tears trailed down the face of a sixteen-year-old. "Why me?" She whispered into the endless darkness that surrounded her. Life had been going great until the accident. If she was normal the car accident would have taken her life. She had used her powers to shield herself and had been caught. Now she lay in this cell away from the world that would never accept her.  
  
Sybil turned to the younger twin girls that she shared this hell with. She had learned that the Older twin's name was Avril, the younger twin was named Arika. She had heard their harsh past from bubbly Arika. the story was pretty harsh Both twins had been turned in by their own father. A man that they were meant to trust. Both the girls were fifteen , a year younger than her. Each of them was a mutant. Avril's power was the ability to create and melt into shadows, and she could also fly. Arika could control water. Sybil could teleport and create a blue energy that had many uses. But in this cell with the painful collars they had on their necks they could not use their powers.  
  
"Blitz!" Sybil's head snapped up at the mention of her code name. Then she remembered that they were no longer in that hell. Now they were among friends. All three of them had been rescued by Talon and Blood. Phantom, and Rage had waited on the roof. Now they were home. Finally there was a place that they were accepted in. A place that they belonged. A place that they could call home.  
  
Sorry This may be short but I'm trying to decide who to add in the next chapter. Thanks 4 reading. 


	4. New Members

I do not own X-men. I do own Rage, Talon, Phantom, and Blue. Impulsive Thoughts owns SureFire, Nacla owns Nash, Subtle dagger owns Violet, kyanne birley owns Abby, Lost innocence owns Shalimar, and Aceswild owns Xaria. I own the plot and the ideas. : )  
  
Talon ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her and her growing group of mutants had just rescued a few new mutants with the names: Nash, Violet, Abby, and Xaria.  
  
Nash was an eleven-year-old boy. It looked as if he had never seen outside the laboratories. He had a carefree personality; like that of the child he was, even after all that he had been through. He had the ability to turn any item with touch and lots of concentration into liquid.  
  
Violet was nine-years-old and a very destructive child for her age. And she too looked like she had never been outside. But unlike Nash it could be due to her harpy-like appearance. Violet has Demon wings, finger nail claws, night crawler like feet with sharp claws, and Super strength  
  
15-year-old Abby bland, or Demigoddess as she like to be called was originally from Roswell New Mexico the alien capital of the world. She always seemed happy. She had the ability to breathe in space, to fly, and telepathy.  
  
Xaria was the final one they had rescued that day. She was sixteen- years-old. She has reverse telepathic powers. She can build up mind shields in her mind and others to block out anything affecting the mind (telepaths, empaths, machines, medicines, mutants who create illusions, even temporary relief from fears, etc.) or block out memories.  
  
Now their group totalled twelve mutants including Blue. Blue was not traveling with them at the moment; she was staying at the place they were staying at with Blood or Shalimar as she was also called.  
  
The ones that had contained Talon's new team-mates were gaining on them. Talon suddenly got an idea. "Follow me!" She called as she made her way to the nearest open drain. They all slipped in unnoticed. "Where are we going?" Violet asked in her sweet voice. "We're going to see some friends of mine." Talon replied as they traveled deeper into the shadows of the sewer.  
  
"Hello there Talon" came a voice from the shadows. "Hello SureFire." Talon replied. "So what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" He asked as he stepped from the shadows. He wore dark black fingerless gloves, a pair of black combat boots, and a dark cloak. . "We ask for sanctuary for a few days, until we find my parents?" Was Talon's reply. "You are permitted old friend, to stay with the morlocks for as long as you need sanctuary." He replied as he turned and walked away. Talon followed with her new team. They would have to pick up Blue and Shalimar the next night. 


	5. plans

It had been three weeks since Talon and her group had moved in with the Morlocks, and thanks to Avril and Arika they had rescued three new mutants.  
  
Sander Delfocul was a 14-year-old boy and could create illusions. Sander was happy and crazy, but he had a way of masking his emotions.  
  
Lia Parisi was also 14 but her powers were different than Sander's, she could blend completely with her surroundings, with sight, scent, touch sound, and body temperature. She seemed depressed sometimes, but would always cover it up with humour.  
  
And last but not least 12-year-old Adryn Heiss. Also known as Heaven due to her ability to control gravity. She always seemed extremely shy.  
  
"Group meeting in 5 minutes in my room." Talon called over her com- link. Talon made her way silently to the room the morlocks had given her for privacy ,and for her to hold meetings for her team without being disturbed.  
  
five minutes later  
  
After all her team had arrived the meeting began. "We have been abused and treated wrongly because of what we are. We cannot change this. We are going to visit my parents and then we are going to go on a little trip. The place we are going to houses many mutants with many different abilities. This place is called the Xavier Institute For The Gifted." Talon announced.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Talon let her parents hug her. It had been a long time since she had last seen them. That had been before she had started this mission. They had been proud that day when she had set out on this mission they knew she was doing what she felt was right.  
  
They had planned on taking Talon and her brother to the Xavier institute many times. But now was the perfect opertunity since Talon had a team of mutants and all. Plus the Reunion was happening tomorrow. Kurt and Tina had phoned the professor. All their o9ld teammates and their children were going to be there.  
  
Pairings for next chapter are:  
  
Rogue/remy(gambit) QuickSilver(piertro)/ Inhuman Crystale(betsy I think) Toad(todd)/? Jean/Scott(cyclops) Logan(Wolverine)/ Ororo(storm)  
  
bobby(iceman)/? Pyro(john claude)/? mystique(raven)/? victor creed(sabortooth)/? Lance(avalanche)/Kitty pride(ShadowCat) Jubilee/? Ray(berzerker)/? jamie(multiple)/? Tabitha(Boom-Boom)/? Wanda(scarlet witch)/? fred(blob)/?  
  
Need help with pairings. 


	6. important

Rogue/remy  
  
(piertro)/ Inhuman Crystale(betsy I think)  
  
Todd)/?  
  
Jean/Scott  
  
Logan/ Ororo  
  
bobby(iceman)/Jubilee  
  
Pyro(john claude)/  
  
mystique(raven)/ victor creed(sabortooth)  
  
Lance(avalanche)/Kitty pride(ShadowCat)  
  
Ray(berzerker)/Tabitha(Boom-Boom)/?  
  
jamie(multiple)/ Wanda(scarlet witch)/  
  
Wanda(scarlet witch)/? fred(blob)/?  
  
I cannot remember any other characters  
  
any one have any character sketches for possible children and if you  
  
can find better pairings Tell me about it. Next chapter up soon. 


End file.
